housefandomcom-20200223-history
Connections
Many of the actors who have appeared on House, M.D. have appeared together in other movies and television shows. Most of the actor articles have a list of connections to other actors who they have appeared with outside of the series. This page covers trends and particularly good (or bad) connections. Hugh Laurie Hugh Laurie is one of the worst connected actors on the show. Although he has other minor connections, the only two on-screen actors he has appeared with outside of the series were Scott Michael Campbell (in Flight of the Phoenix, ''when on location filming he made his breakthough audition tape) and Leighton Meester (in ''The Oranges, ''where he plays a character who is obsessed with her). Well connected Some of the best connected actors are: *Robin Tunney (many guest stars on ''House ''have also guest starred on ''The Mentalist) *Jake Weber (from Medium) *Steve Valentine (from Crossing Jordan) Old buddies Some of the actors on the show have an extensive history of work together. *Chi McBride was one of the regulars on The John Larroquette Show. *John Larroquette and Charles Robinson were both regulars on Night Court *Kurtwood Smith and Laura Prepon both appeared in every episode of That 70s Show. *Amber Tamblyn and Chris Marquette were girlfriend and boyfriend in Joan of Arcadia and reunited for Fall From Grace. *Melanie Lynskey and Marin Hinkle both played recurring characters on Two and a Half Men. *Kal Penn and John Cho are great friends and worked together on the three Harold & Kumar ''movies. *Linda Park and Jolene Blalock both appeared in every episode of ''Enterprise *Janel Moloney and Joshua Malina were both regulars on The West Wing *Jay Karnes and David Marciano were both regulars on The Shield *Andre Braugher, Braeden Lemasters, Emily Rios and Sarah Clarke were all regulars on Men of a Certain Age. *Michael B. Jordan and Jurnee Smollett frequently appeared together on Friday Night Lights, ''and both appeared with Emily Rios, *Sarah Clarke and Jack Conley were both regulars on the series ''The Booth at the End *Candice Bergen and Meredith Eaton were both regulars on Boston Legal *David Marciano and Alan Rosenberg both appeared in every episode of Civil Wars *Bitsie Tulloch and Sasha Roiz both currently star in Grimm *Carla Gallo and Patrick Bauchau were both regulars on Carnivale *Piper Perabo and Anne Dudek play sisters on Covert Affairs *Margo Harshman and A.J. Trauth both appeared in every episode of Even Stevens Personal connections *Joel Grey is the father of Jennifer Grey. *Jimmi Simpson and Melanie Lynskey are married. Reunions *Meat Loaf and Colleen Camp appeared in both Wayne's World ''and Simple Explanation *Kurtwood Smith and Robert Sean Leonard played father and son in ''Dead Poet's Society ''and both appeared in Half-Wit. *Joshua Malina and Christina Vidal both appeared in the ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" and in Wilson. *Sela Ward and Andrew Keegan both appeared in the ''CSI:NY ''episode "The 34th Floor" and in Three Stories. Old connections The oldest connections belong to Peter Graves. Both Joe Morton and Diane Baker appeared on ''Mission: Impossible. Poorly connected To be fair, we've excluded actors like Carter Page whose only credit is on the series. As such, to qualify, you have to have at least one other acting credit. We list other actors who are more poorly connected than Hugh Laurie, who only has two connections despite an extensive resume. *Tyson Ritter - only two acting credits outside of House. No connections. *Despite appearing in three episodes, Kathryn Adams has a limited acting resume and only one connection - Judy Greer. Adams is not currently active on television or in movies. *Largely a stage actress, Melissa Kite only has one connection, Carmen Argenziano, and they didn't appear together until after they both appeared on House. Crowded productions Many television episodes and movies feature three or more House ''alumni. *''Zodiac ''(2007) has several House alumni - John Lacy, Elias Koteas, Donal Logue, Jimmi Simpson, Joel Bissonnette and James LeGros. *The TV movie ''Cinema Verite ''(2011) features Patrick Fugit, Thomas Dekker, Kathleen Quinlan, Nick Eversman and Jake Richardson *The ''Family Law ''episode "Decisons" features Kathleen Quinlan, Julie Warner, Jodi Long, Carl Reiner and Alan Rosenberg *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich, Samantha Shelton and Margo Harshman *The short lived TV series ''The Unusuals featured Amber Tamblyn, Jeremy Renner, Monique Gabriela Curnen and Kai Lennox *''The Salton Sea (2002) features R. Lee Ermey, Shirley Knight, Meat Loaf and Azura Skye *''The Station ''(2009) features Whitney Cummings, Carla Gallo, Ivo Nandi and Jose Zuniga *''Coming & Going ''(2011) features Sasha Alexander, Ivana Milicevic, Carla Gallo and Austin Michael Coleman *The TV Movie ''Judy's Got a Gun ''(2007) features Bailee Madison, Michael Michele, Margo Harshman, Marc Blucas and Kovar McClure *''Fired Up! ''(2009) features Nicholas D'Agosto, Smith Cho, Margo Harshman and Kayla Ewell *In ''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas, Kal Penn and John Cho are joined by Elias Koteas. *''The Groomsmen (2006) features Matthew Lillard, Donal Logue and Julie McNiven. *''Storytelling ''(2001) features Maria Thayer, Tina Holmes and Franka Potente. *''Just Like Heaven ''(2005) features Donal Logue, Ivana Milicevic and Alyssa Shafer *The ''Bones ''episode "The Headless Witness" featured Kristoffer Polaha, Jake Richardson and Angel Oquendo. *The ''Bones ''episode "The Twist in the Twister" featured Joel Moore, Samantha Shelton and Samantha Quan *''Rise ''(2007) features Cameron Richardson, Allan Rich and Samantha Shelton *''Cement ''(2000) features Jeffrey Wright, Sherilyn Fenn and Chris McKenna *''Wishcraft ''(2002) features Michael Weston, Meat Loaf and Chris McKenna *On the ''NCIS: Los Angeles ''episode "Deliverance", LL Cool J is joined by Chris McKenna and Samantha Quan *''Sexual Life ''(2005) features Azura Skye, Carla Gallo, James LeGros and Shirley Knight *''What We Do Is Secret ''(2007) features Noah Segan, Ashton Holmes and Azura Skye. *''We Bought a Zoo ''(2011) features Elle Fanning, Patrick Fugit and Carla Gallo *The TV movie ''Play or Be Played ''features Megan Dodds, Kurtwood Smith and Christina Vidal *The ''In Plain Sight ''episode "Son of Mann" features Joshua Malina, Christina Vidal and James Immekus *''Keith ''(2008) features Margo Harshman, Ignacio Serricchio, Jennifer Grey and Michael O'Keefe *''Love, Wedding, Marriage ''(2011) features Michael Weston, Colleen Camp and Andrew Keegan *''Beginners ''(2010) features Kai Lennox, China Shavers and Jodi Long *''The Brothers Solomon ''(2007) features Chi McBride, Charles Rahi Chun and Stephanie Courtney *''Roll Bounce ''(2005) features Chi McBride, Jurnee Smollett and Khleo Thomas *In the ''Psych ''episode "Shawn 2.0", series regular Kurt Fuller is joined by Nestor Carbonell and Skyler Gisondo Alternative Universes *''Star Trek - ''Many actors on the series have a connection to the series. In addition to Linda Park and Jolene Blalock, Kurtwood Smith has numerous ties to the television series and movies. Jennifer Morrison and John Cho are attached to the new movie franchise. An appearance on ''The Next Generation ''was one of Erika Flores first acting jobs. Jay Karnes has appeared on ''Voyager. *''Charmed - ''Several of the actors on House, M.D. have appeared on Charmed, but they rarely appear together. *''24 - ''Many of the actors are alumni of the series, most notably Sarah Clarke, Jude Ciccolella and Zeljko Ivanek Strange connections *Howard Hesseman was the star of ''Head of the Class. ''When he decided to leave the series, he was replaced in the main role by Billy Connolly. *On ''Murphy Brown, ''starring Candice Bergen, Murphy's baby was portrayed by Daryl Sabara Famous family *Troy Garity is the son of Jane Fonda and Tom Hayden *Clementine Ford is the daughter of Cybill Shepherd. *Mira Sorvino is the daughter of Paul Sorvino. Category:Browse